i'm walking on sunshine
by lalaclairi
Summary: She wouldn't trade this moment for all the money in the world. / How Cat gets out of that mental hospital, and realizes her friends are the best in the whole wide world! :D Aftermath of "Rex Is Dead."


Tori notices Cat is gone first.

"Hey, has anyone seen Cat?" she asks, because that's what you do when you notice someone is missing. They were about to leave the hospital, Rex in Robbie's arms (where he belongs, she thinks with a smile), Jade purring something about Aladdin and role-playing in Beck's ear (he looks excited), and Andre's finishing off a candy bar he got from a vending machine.

"Now that you mention it, no, I haven't," Andre replies, a worried expression on his face. Beck tears his attention away from Jade to join the conversation and she shoots Tori a death glare.

"Now I'm kind of worried," Beck says, shoving his hands in his pockets, "remember that time Cat got lost in the mall and it took us like two hours to find her?"

"Well, let's go to the front desk and ask if anyone's seen her." Everyone nods, deciding this is a good plan, but Robbie's still kind of distracted by Rex being "alive" again.

"Um, excuse me..." Tori looks for a name tag, but she can't find one. "Have you seen a female, red-haired teenager, about three inches shorter than me? She has this kind of...far-away look in her eyes?"

"I think I know who you're talking about...was her name Cat?"

"Yes!" Tori squeals, suddenly relived. "Can you tell me where she is?"

"She - well, she's...been admitted to our...special room." The woman seems a little confused.

"So you mean she started telling you about Rex and her two uncles and some other weird crap and you decided she was a pyscho?" Jade says bluntly, a hand on her hip.

"Well, uh, yes."

And, as if this was all just a play, all together they groan.

* * *

"Heelloo! I'm getting kind of hungry!" Cat's stomach growls as to prove her point. Her eyes widen and she puts a hand to her stomach. "Don't get angry, stomach. I'm trying to get you some food!"

This isn't very fun anymore.

It's been a very, very long time and she wants to go back to her friends and Andre's silky voice, Tori's pretty hair, Jade's even prettier hair, Beck's pretty hair (but it's different 'cause he's a boy), and Robbie's cute dorky ways.

"I wanna see my friends!" She yells, pouting.

There's no response.

"Well, I guess this is the end," Cat finally whispers, letting her red velvet cupcake colored hair fall over her face. She would've liked to have another one before she died. She also would've liked a chocolate bar and to run her hands through Jade's hair.

"The good always die young!" She yells out dramatically, putting a hand to her forehead. Only, her hands are in these giant red block thingies they gave her so she wouldn't hurt herself so all she does is _boink _herself on the head.

Her stomach rumbles again, and right when the tears are about to come, the nice doctor comes in and yay, Tori's behind him!

"Tori! You saved me!" she leaps up, throwing her arms around the taller girl. "I'm really, really hungry. And no one would give me any food! But they gave me these comfortable pajamas...where's Jade and Beck and Robbie and-"

"Cat, calm down! Just, calm down. Here are your clothes; change back into them and then we'll go home, okay? Everyone of our friends will be there."

She has one of those dazzling Tori smiles on her face and it's amazing that she always knows what's to say. Tori's kind of like a mother or something, without the great cook part.

"Okay," Cat exclaims excitedly, following Tori to the changing room. It smells weird, she remembers.

* * *

When her and Tori hop in Beck's RV, all of her friends cheer. Andre says, "Welcome back, Little Red!" (She's always loved that nickname.)

Beck says, "Glad you're back, Cat." He smirks and runs a hand through his hair. (She giggles because it's really cute looking but she'd never think of stealing Jade's boyfriend. Jade was her first, bestest, and prettiest friend!)

Robbie just says, "Cat!" And somehow that's enough to make her happy. (Rex isn't feeling that well. She understands.)

Jade nods, but she knows Jade loves her anyway so it doesn't really matter. Andre's giving Beck a break from driving, and Tori's sitting next to him. Robbie & Rex are kind of in their own world, and she's next to Jade and Beck.

She slowly reaches a hand up and runs it through Jade's shiny hair. She smirks at Cat, leaning closer to give her better access. Jade clutches Beck's hand tight in hers and Andre is staring at Tori and they're so overdone but it's _sweet. _Yeah, Robbie being so attached to a puppet is a little crazy, but it's sweet too!

Cat Valentine wouldn't trade these moments for all the money in the world.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know this sucks. I have better stories, I tell you! I just wanted to write a Victorious fic since the awards are coming up and I know I have no chance but there's no harm in trying to create something good, right?:) I don't own Victorious or any of the characters, blah blah blah. The only things I've actually bought on my own is these two super adorable Yoohoo & Friends from Claire's, Selena Gomez & The Scene's new album (titled _A Year Without Rain_, which is amazing BTW), and the newest issue of Popstar!.**


End file.
